


Daydreams

by h_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/h_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has a crush on her brother's girlfriend, Sophia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Merlin Femslash Week](http://merlinfemslashweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, prompt two: Unrequited.

Certainly Morgana was welcome at the popular kids' lunch table in the cafeteria; she was rich and beautiful, even if she did prefer black clothing and rarely smiled. But lately, she sat alone every day, pretending to do her homework, while in fact she was watching her brother's girlfriend, Sophia.

Morgana had led Arthur to believe that she thought Sophia was a poor match for him, but the truth was, Morgana wanted her for herself. Every day, Sophia tossed her hair, stroked Arthur's leg with her delicate hand, and fed him little nibbles of chocolate cake.

Some days, Sophia dipped her finger into custard and Arthur licked it off. It was more than Morgana could bear. She wanted that mouth to suck her own finger. She wanted Sophia to lick and kiss her everywhere; she wanted to do the same to her.

Sophia was an old-fashioned beauty, with small high breasts, a tiny waist that looked perfectly shaped for Morgana's hands, and strawberry-blonde curls that hung down the middle of her back. Morgana imagined herself gently playing with those curls. Would they spring back into shape? Did Sophia use mousse or gel to achieve that perfect coif? Probably not; her hair definitely looked touchable.

Maybe Sophia let Arthur wash her hair in the shower, getting rid of all the products and all the dust of the day. Morgana sat directly behind Sophia in French class, and she'd never smelled a hint of chemicals, just the scents of honeysuckle and lavender. She often pictured herself rolling around in a field of flowers with Sophia.

As a result of her daydreams, Morgana's marks in French this term were deplorable. Well, in all honesty, they were only a bit less than perfect. Still, neither she nor her father were happy.

"Perhaps I should send you to France this summer, Morgana," he said. "You could do an intensive course and have some chance of improving. You haven't forgotten how important French fluency will be for your business degree, have you?"

Ordinarily, she was more than ready to argue with her father on the topic of her future. But lately when her father mentioned this plan, she just shrugged and left the room. Sophia occupied her thoughts entirely.

She ached to kiss her, to touch her, to be near her. She wanted to carefully choose jewelry to enhance her beauty even further, to buy a beautiful bouquet of flowers and weave them into her gorgeous hair. And Sophia would not be in France. Morgana would be robbed even of the opportunity to admire her from afar.

When the school day was over, Morgana lay on her narrow bed, staring at the ceiling. _I wish she would notice me_ , she thought, _instead of just Arthur, with his shiny blond hair. Is it only men she likes? Or only footie stars?_ Morgana was neither. The only sport she'd ever played was Scrabble, which hardly counted.

She didn't begrudge Arthur his good fortune, not really, but she most definitely envied him.

Arthur came into her room and plopped down on the edge of her bed, with his usual lack of respect for her privacy. He knew she was a lesbian and had no problem with it, but he had no idea at all that it was his girlfriend who had captured her heart.

"Hey," he said, jostling her calf. She moved away and glared at him. She was wearing black tights under a full black skirt, and she didn't want him to tear her stockings.

He glared back at her. "You really need to stop sitting by yourself at lunchtime. I've actually met a few people that I think you'd get along with," he said.

"What makes you think that?" she said.

"I can explain in a minute. The important thing is, I know you never liked Sophia. I broke up with her this afternoon."

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. As much as she wanted to rejoice, she hoped she hadn't caused the breakup, even indirectly.

"I—didn't really dislike her, as such," she said.

He laughed. "Of course you did. You used to sit with us at lunch until she started hanging around, and you always told me that I could do better. Anyway, it's nothing to do with you," he said. "She wouldn't stop hinting to me about buying her gifts, very expensive gifts, I might add. I think she liked my money more than she liked me." He shrugged.

She took all this in. Truth be told, she would have bought Sophia all the gifts she ever asked for. But she could also see Arthur's point. It wouldn't be a good feeling to think that one's money was more important than one's personality.

"I see," she said.

"Well, this breakup was coming for a long time, but yeah, thanks for the support," he said, chuckling. "But anyway, we have two new people at the table these days. You haven't met them yet, pouting off in your corner."

"I don't pout," she said.

"Whatever. Their names are Merlin and Gwen. Merlin likes to read and draw, and Gwen is in the orchestra. She plays the violin or something. They're both dreamy sorts, just like you."

That did sound intriguing, she thought. "Are they a couple?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I made a few flirtatious comments to Gwen, once, very innocent, nothing meant to make Sophia jealous, honestly," he said. Morgana doubted that. "But it turns out they're both gay. They're just best friends."

"Oh," she said.

"Oh indeed," he said, smiling. "Now, will you join us for lunch tomorrow? Sophia won't be there, I assure you. She definitely doesn't like the two of them, and I enjoy their company."

She thought it over. If nothing else, it would be nice to know other queer people at school.

"Yes, Arthur. I'll come. But if anyone mocks my clothes before I even sit down—"

"I know, I know. You'll spit in their food and storm away. We are siblings, Morgana. I've known you your whole life."

Morgana smiled in spite of herself.

"Now," he said. "I need some help with my maths homework. Think you could spare me a few moments tonight?"

She huffed and followed Arthur out of her bedroom.


End file.
